The XMan
by EllieLover19
Summary: Find out what would've happened to Xander if he experimented with the magicks from season 2 to 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **What if Xander experimented with witchcraft?

**Season 2 "Becoming Part 2" **

As much as Xander wanted to see Buffy kick Angel's ass, he had to remain in bed. The doctor's report confirmed that his concussion was a little more critical than he expected. They suggested at least another night in the hospital for a full recovery.

Cordelia and Willow sat on either side of his bed, twiddling their thumbs impatiently.

"She'll be fine, it's not like she hasn't kicked his ass before." The boy said.

"That's not what I'm worried about… well it is but, the spell." Cordelia said.

"What about it? You heard Giles; it's only a 50/50 percent chance that it'll work. I think we should just lay back in this itchy hospital bed, let Buffy do her slaying thing, and sip lemonades as she brags about her sword connecting with Angel's chest."

"Xander." Willow said, giving him that look of disappointment he hated. "This is serious. Apocalypse serious. If Acathla is released into the world, we're all doomed."

"Yeah, but if Buffy kills Angel we don't have to worry about him. Right?" A wide-eyed Cordelia asked. .

"It's not that simple, we don't even know if the rituals started." Willow's inquisitive look fell upon her face as she brushed her chin with her index finger.

"What are you thinking?" Cordelia asked.

"I can't remember the entire spell, but I think I can improvise."

"I could drop by the library and grab the book." Cordelia suggested.

"No time. Oz has some supplies in the van. Could you run out and get them?"

"Of course," Cordelia left the room, leaving Xander and Willow.

"Okay, just to get confirmation… we _are_ doing the spell?"

"Right, and I don't care what you say; I think we have a sure chance to restore Angel."

"Fine. What can I do?"

"Chant, it shouldn't take long."

"Yah know you and Cordy owe me for my manly way of stopping those vamps from killing you."

"By manly, you mean nearly getting bumbled to death?"

"Pretty much."

**Later **

"Candles are lit," Xander said. Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"Stinky herbs are a go" she added.

"Here we go," Willow said. She closed her eyes tightly as Cordy and Xander began their hums. The orb, which was the only thing Cordelia managed to rescue from the library, rested on the wheeled desk placed over Xander's bed. The herbs and candles surrounded it on a shiny, white bowl.

A picture of the rough sheet of parchment flashed in Willow's head. The ancient words came to mind once she began the spell. Lucky for her, the first half could only be re-sighted in the spell caster's native tongue. English.

"I call upon the Goddess of Restoration to seek the lost soul of a warrior. A soul that was once tormented by evil and vicious to the righteous. All that is pure and good shall be returned to the form of Angelus, the destroyer. Let him be pure and the evil that he is consumed in be gone."

"Blessed be, the Goddess of Restoration." Cordelia and Xander chanted.

"_Paxapt zo... paxapt zo..._" Willow began, but her bizzaro lingo didn't last long. "I can't remember the rest! Damn it. I hate Gibberish.Uh, _pum paxapt zo dewol eb lochelaxatien te zo dolsen joxt vo_!"

A harsh force collided with Xander's head. The pain showed no sign of simmering once his neck snapped to the ceiling; his pupils black and his arms outstretched.

"_Pum caxarr en feth zo belcos eb ovir pi keew te lochelo zo seur eb zo un pulo_." His voice was horse and his concentration intact on the orb in front of him. Both Willow and Cordelia took notice and were extremely shaken by the ordeal. The only language Xander perfected was English and he barely spoke that properly. What the hell was going on? "_Pum caxarr upen zo. PUM CAXARR UPEN ZO!_"

"Hey, speak English." Cordelia ordered, tapping his shoulder. A sudden gust of wind proceeded to force her and Willow back.

"_PAUZĂ PE EL! PAUZĂ PE EL!_" The orb shimmered and Xander's aching head fell onto the pillows.

**Two Days Later **

Neither Xander, Willow nor Cordelia had seen Buffy since the hospital. Oz, who was in a hurry to get a tortured Giles out of the mansion, hadn't stuck around to ensure the slayer's safety.

The following Monday, Giles, Willow, Cordelia, Oz and a slightly bruised and battered Xander stood on the lawn of Sunnydale High.

"Maybe the spell did work and they just wanted be alone." Willow suggested.

"Perhaps, but in due time Buffy will have to appear. She still has school to worry about." Giles said.

"Yeah, she'll come up." Oz put in.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on how Xander went all exorcist." Cordelia said.

"Me too. Whatever possessed me provided some serious head trauma."

"Yeah, I looked into that. The spell required me to say '_pass the power of restoration to me and allow the evil to be gone._' Not being a master of either Gibberish or Latin, it came out '_pass the power of restoration to the person __**next **to __me and allow them to restore what was gone._" Willow explained.

"Mmm, remind me to leave the room next time you do magic."

"Hey," Willow playfully punched the boy in his ribs. She'd forgotten he'd been bruised there. "Sorry." The gang proceeded to the school entrance.

In the distance, Buffy watched as her friends entered the high. This would probably be the last time she'd lay eyes on them, but she needed to get away. Away from this town, away from her… and away from what she did.

She loved them all dearly, even Cordelia, but she needed to cope in her own way.

Running away…

**Author's Note: I know the original spell was in Latin, but the translator I used was crap so I used a gibberish translator and it appeared to work. So tell me what you think so far, this is the beginning of Xander's interest in experimenting with the magicks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 3 "Dopplegangland"**

"I thought you were all _anti-magic _after that spell." Buffy said as she watched Xander and Willow place various jars in a circular pattern on the library floor.

"I actually kinda got interested in it, despite the headache the first spell gave me. It was kinda cool to be in the know."

"Well geez, give me credit why don'tcha." Willow said.

"Oh, Willow's been helping." Xander added.

"Thank you," Willow nodded her, Buffy giggled at both of them.

"Just make sure you guys are careful, I don't want anything happening to you two."

"We're totally careful," just as she said this, Xander lit a match and accidentally dropped it on the parchment in front of him. It caught serious blaze.

The three stood up, Buffy stomped the flames out. She and the redhead gave Xander 'the look'.

"What? It coulda happened to anyone."

**Later**

After the gang's session in the library, Xander was off to 3rd period. He passed through the busy halls and made his way to the staircase, where he bumped into a brunette girl. She spilled all of her books; Xander placed his down to help her gather her things.

"Sorry, it was my bad."

"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to realize that." The girl snapped as she grabbed her history book.

"Okay. Bad mood?" Xander asked, grabbing two more books.

"I really don't feel obligated to tell you that," the two stood and came face to face. "Please hand me my things and let me be on my way." Xander handed her the books. She took them before briefly glancing in his eyes. The brunette looked at him as he were god himself, a sudden twinkle emerged in her hazel eyes. "You're Xander Harris, right?"

"Yes, and I'm amazed at how fast you go from disliking me and now suddenly interested."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Anya, Anya Jenkins." She held out a free hand, Xander shook it.

"Hello Anya,"

"Look, I know this is kinda sudden but…"

"A movie and dinner will do just fine," Xander joked.

"That's funny, but no. I heard that you kinda _dabble _in the black arts."

"I dabble, I dip and occasionally flip. Need help with a spell?"

"Actually I do."

**Later**

_Images of death and carnage flashed before the boy's eyes. Willow bit him and slashed a deep cut to her chest; she pulled him to it and let him drink the scarlet blood. He roamed the city with Willow by night, slaughtering innocents and feeding off their remains. He even shared Cordelia's precious neck with his redheaded companion. _

_The images grew blurry and passed by quickly, but the last vision freaked him the most… he grasped Buffy's neck and slit it clean off. _

"What the Hell!" Xander came out of the trance; he jumped from his spot on the floor.

"It didn't work," was all Anya could say.

"What didn't…what were… who the hell are you and what was that?" Xander managed to muster up the words.

"I never should've trusted an incompetent little boy." Anya snarled.

"Hey!"

"Leave me." She demanded.

"I want my questions answered."

"LEAVE ME!" she protested louder. Xander jumped.

"Okay, leaving." He grabbed his things and left the dark classroom.

_Was that my future, was I destined to become a vampire, rule Sunnydale with Willow and…kill Buffy?_ That was all he could think once he entered the hall.

**At The End Of Town **

Swirling dust appeared out of thin air. It slowly formed in the appearance of Sunnydale High School Student, Xander Harris. The scarred, beaten and vamped out figure fell to the ground. The monster looked up, slightly confused.

"Where the hell am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 3 "Graduation Day Part 1" **

The X Man went off for the donut run, it was midnight and the gang still hadn't found any new info on the Mayor's ascension. The only thing that kept the guys going were cups and cups of coffee and sugary, doughy products.

Sounded like a job for Xander Harris.

Just as Xander left the library, his named was whispered in the shadows. He turned to see Anya, holding a large purse.

"Well if it isn't the ex demon who nearly got me and my friends killed by a vamperic replica of me."

"Please, he wanted to make you his sex slave."

"Is there a reason you're hear?"

"Say goodbye, and maybe give you an offer."

"Goodbye for what and what kind of offer?"

"I'm not one to stick around for… the end of the world. I usually scram, quickly, and I was wondering if you could come with me."

"Umm look, Anya we kissed once. If you thought it meant anything, I"

"Oh forget the kiss, I just want you away from danger."

"I'm flattered, but confused."

"I hate humans, I think they're pathetic, weak and useless to the environment."

"Again confused."

"It's just that, you're all those things. Pathetic, useless, weak."

"Hey, I'll have you know I can put any hell beast in orbit, literally."

"Yeah, you're magic is great and sloppy and stuff, but you show potential. I want you around."

"Sorry, I'm turning down the offer. I've been saving lives for two years and I'm not gonna stop now."

"Don't you mean, _Buffy's_ been saving lives?"

"Okay, my point is I'm at Buffy's side all the way. For us, when it's an Apocalypse we don't run away. Sorry Anya." Xander walked off.

"Yeah well, I hope you die first!"

**Author's Note: Next chapter will jump right into season 6. So I'll give you a brief synopsis of s4 and s5.**

**S4: Xander has seemingly grown out of the silly high school guy he was in season 1-3, but still with a little Harris goofiness. Anya returns, she and Xander end up together. He and Lance(head of the bullies in "The Pack") grow a bond over the use of magic. Anya continues with her wittiness by insinuating Lance is gay, Xander denies it, but later finds out it's true. Xander and the gang work the spell for Buffy to fight Adam. **

**S5: Xander and Anya have a brief argument over Xander's constant use of magic, Xander believes she is jealous because she doesn't have the powers she once did. Anya scurries off and gets her brain scrambled by Glory. Xander seeks vengeance, fights Glory briefly before Buffy intervenes. He takes care of Anya, the events from "Spiral to the "The Gift take place (Xander working the magic). Buffy dies. **


End file.
